


Hickeys

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Concerned Adults, Concerned teammates, Hickeys, Idiots in Love, Keith Doesn't Really Give a Fuck, Lance is Handeling the Situation, Love-bites, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith discovers hickys, which is a curse and a blessing for Lance.





	Hickeys

Lance looked like a chew-toy gone wrong. He didn't only look beaten up, but _mauled_. Like a rabid-dog's favourite toy, which he figured wasn't so far off, really. Not that he didn't love Keith to pieces, 'cause he did. Truly.

But their teammates were starting to get a little too worried for Lance to just pretend that his body _didn't_  look like one giant bruise.

"Hunk," he said, for the hundredth time, "I'm _fine_."

Instead of Hunk answering, it was Allura who spoke up. "Do we really believe that _Keith_  is harming Lance?"

Lance was very glad that the mentioned person, as well as their captain, wasn't here to witness this catastrophe.

"Well, he does have a very aggressive past," Pidge said dryly, not like she believed it. The little gremlin was enjoying the whole situation too much.

Allura seemed far from convinced. "It's _Keith_."

" _Thank you_ ," Lance said, choosing to ignore how the princess seemed to think that his boyfriend was harmless. Keith was in no way harmless, but Lance didn't think it would help him point that out in this argument.

"You are welcome," the princess deadpanned, moving her attention to Lance. "I am however, very curious as to how you got all these bruises, Lance."

Lance sighed. How was he going to explain what a _hickey_  was to an alien princess? He had quite a handful of synonyms to pull out, but each one seemed worse than the other.

Again it was Pidge who spoke up, voice disinterested. "It's love-bites."

"Stop helping, Pidge," Lance groaned.

Allura peaked, very interested now. "Love-bites?"

Lance groaned again. "Please, princess," he begged.

Allura turned to the two other paladins. "What exactly is these love-bites? Hunk?"

Hunk turned a lovely shade of pink, looking down at the table as he tried to explain. "Ahh... when someone loves each other, or  **—** ehh **—** are attracted to each other? They, eh, well, they k-kiss, and **—** and o-other... stuff."

Allura mulled this over before her face brightened. "So it is a kind of body-worshipping?"

Pidge barked a laugh while Lance groaned, and Hunk looked about ready to pass out. Of course, this was the time Shiro decided to come along. He barely got out a "what are you guys doing" before Allura all but leapt out of her seat, grinning.

"I found out what happened to Lance!" she squealed.

Shiro blinked, looking over the paladins of Voltron before back at the princess. "Okay," he said carefully.

Allura kept grinning. "Keith is worshipping Lance's body!"

Lance felt like dying. If he hadn't had a very handsome, very happy boyfriend to see later, he might just have jumped into space. But he did have a boyfriend, a boyfriend who would be very sad if Lance just disappeared, so he had to just suck it up.

Fortunately, it looked like Shiro wanted to die just as much as Lance. "Eh..." he gaped, not entirely processing the information given to him.

Allura took the opportunity to share what she had learned. "Keith has covered Lance's body in love-bites, to show how much he likes Lance's body!"

Shiro looked over at Lance, but it was unclear what he was trying to achieve with it. It was like one part of him wanted to act like the worried parent, while another part wanted to never think about this conversation again, while _another_  part seemed plain worried as he looked at the _love-bites_  peeking up from Lance's sweater.

Lance rose up with a strained smile. "I'm'ma just go now," he said, and left before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Not even two days later, Keith was back at it. He hadn't even liked hickeys at first when Lance had given him a few  **—** albeit on places that wouldn't be visible  **—** but once he got the hang of it, boy did he become a man on a mission. It seemed like his goal was to litter Lance's entire body.

And while Lance absolutely _adored_  how eager and passionate Keith got, his thoughts kept going back to his teammates. Even the slight sting of pain as Keith used too much teeth  _ **—**_ which he usually _loved_   **—** couldn't keep his mind from wandering.

With much regret, he eventually found himself sitting up, pushing Keith just a little away to get his attention, "Babe **—** babe, slow down."

And of course Keith would look crestfallen, eyes round and huge as he watched Lance like a kicked puppy. Immediately Lance kissed him, littered his face in soft kisses while stroking his hair. After a while, Keith asked, "You didn't like it?" in a quiet voice.

Lance wanted to punch every one of his teammates in the mouth, even though it wasn't directly their fault. It was _him_  who had put that expression on Keith after all.

" _Babe_ ," he whispered, foreheads together and not letting go of Keith's face for a second. "You know how much I love it."

Keith actually cringed. "I'm still not good. There's still too much teeth, right? I know, but **—** "

"Babe," Lance said again, hushing him. "I don't mind, honestly. But... but we might need to tone it down a little?"

At least Keith looked more confused than sad now, which was an improvement. Lance hated how his first conclusion always was that he had done something wrong, that whatever it was it had to be his fault. Someday, Lance was determined to change that, but for now he was satisfied with just reassuring him.

Lance kissed him softly again. "The others are... getting ideas."

Again Keith only blinked, frowning as he tried to understand. Lance didn't know whether to laugh or not. Try as he might, there were some things Keith would never understand. And that was okay.

"Is it... bothering them?" Keith finally asked, and it was still clear to Lance that Keith didn't understand _how_  or _why_ it could bother them, but that it might do anyway. It was progress.

Lance kissed him again. "A little, I think."

Keith didn't take it personal, but he still seemed sad about it. "Okay. We'll... stop, I guess."

Lance did laugh then, hurrying to kiss the frown that appeared on Keith's face. "I wasn't going to suggest we _stop_ ," he said.

Keith frowned again. "Then what were you going to suggest?"

Lance grinned. "That we hide it better."

Keith's eyes widened, as if it had never occurred to him that they could do that. A second later he looked very happy, that boyish glint in his eye. "So," he hummed, a single finger trailing down Lance's chest. It rested at his hipbone, followed by his hands where they squeezed.

Lance was flushing, "You getting any ideas?"

Keith grinned. Head lowering as Lance's hands tangled in his hair. "A few."

* * *

While Keith was _trying_ to keep in mind where he placed his hickeys, they still seemed to peek through. Lance would be grabbing something from a tall shelf, or stretching over to grab something, and his shirt would ride up and either a snicker or a gasp would be heard.

Lance didn't mind too much though. At least not when they started noticing that Keith had his own set of love-bites. Once they tried to confront him... well, it didn't become so much of a problem after that.

Well, not after Keith had very deliberately turned on a show for Shiro to show him just how much he cared about what the older man thought. On another note, Allura was ecstatic to have witnessed such a mating-session in person. When Coran asked if they could show him too... the old alien-man should be glad Lance managed to keep Keith from jumping him with his knives.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** So, yeah... I got this headcanon that Keith wouldn't understand the appeal of hickeys until he tried it himself, whereas he then would become obsessed because... sometimes I like to think that Keith just gets obsessed with the strangest of things, and of course the rest of the team keeps poking their nose to check on the two idiots.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, and I am so, so, _so_ grateful for all of your comments and support! While it may take some time, I always comment back to every single comment I get, to at least try and show you guys how much it means to me! Thank you so much again!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or anything related to it.


End file.
